<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persevere by cherryglazerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433414">Persevere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr'>cherryglazerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, He's really condescending lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cute how hard you try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persevere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a plain old thing. With fuzzy fabric and uneven cushion padding, the secondhand couch is practically dangling over the edge of worn out. Still, it’s the best that could be afforded by two frugal 20-something year olds, fresh out of university. </p><p>He sits on it like it’s a throne - body eased into the backrest and arms resting idle on the couch handles, an ever-present smirk heavy on his features. </p><p>And well, with how you’re knelt at his feet, practically buzzing at the prospect of pleasing and servicing him? </p><p>He might as well be king.</p><p>Matsukawa leans himself forward, his elbow shifting deeper into its place on the armrest. The side of his jaw remains pressed up against his open palm as lazy brown eyes drift across the room. First, to the clock overhead, watching the seconds hand tick away. Then, towards the skyline through the glass of the balcony door, following the waning orange sun’s descent into purple oblivion. </p><p>Finally, they settle on you.</p><p>You, teary-eyed and hysterical as you desperately attempt to reach all of his cock into your mouth.</p><p>It’s the sixth time now. Or the seventh, maybe. He lost count a while ago. </p><p>Watery eyes hesitantly inch up towards him, begging and pleading for some sort of reprieve, assistance, encouragement, <em>anything</em>. </p><p>He ignores it, instead choosing to maintain his bored demeanour as he gazes down at you in disinterest. Thick brows quirk up in question when you remain unmoving.  </p><p>“Something wrong, baby?” The thin veil of feigned obliviousness is laughable. Of course, he knows what’s wrong. He’d have to have been blind to miss it, to not have realized how your eager buzz from earlier had long since dissipated into a frustrated restlessness. </p><p>“I- I, um-” you bite down on your lip to stop its trembling, tentative fingers slowly unwrapping from around the base of his dick. </p><p>“Hmm?” he hums in mock ignorance, watching in amusement as you sit back on your heels and turn your head to the side, deliberately avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“I c-can’t,” your voice drops down to an embarrassed whimper, “I can’t do it.” </p><p>“Can’t do what?” An agitated whine escapes your lips, but he stays put, ignoring your quiet complaints over him dragging the words out of you. Defeated, you curl closer into yourself, briefly daring one last peek at his face before hanging your head down in shame. </p><p>“I can’t fit all of your cock in my mouth.”</p><p>“Aw, no?”</p><p>You squirm uncomfortably at his cooing. He inches a knee forward, nudging the underside of your chin so you’re forced to look up at him. The corners of his mouth quirk up in an easy smirk. “What happened to earlier, baby? You seemed pretty damn confident you’d be able to take all of it this time, no?” </p><p>“But- But <em>I</em>-” Shaky fingers grasp the fabric of his pants in a frantic effort to get his attention, your voice breaking out into petulant protests, “<em>I tried</em>, ‘Sei! I tried really, <em>really</em> hard and… and-”</p><p>“Mm, I’m not so sure you did.” Pursing his lips, he shakes his head. “And to think I was more than happy to have you in my lap. Would’ve taken care of that little pussy of yours. Treated you like my princess.” A strong hand moves forward to grip your chin.</p><p>“But you didn’t want that, did you, angel? Nah, you don’t want to be a princess.” </p><p>Your eyes screw shut in humiliation, tears threatening to spill out from the corners. </p><p>“You want to get treated like a slut.”</p><p>Thick fingers hold your head in place to watch as his face breaks out into an amused grin. “What’s wrong? You going <em>shy</em> on me, princess?” </p><p>Funny how your favourite pet name now makes you physically grimace.</p><p>“Remember, <em>you</em> were the one who wanted to get on the floor and hump my leg like a little bitch in heat, begging me to let you suck me off, promising that you’d take it all the way in this time. Remember all that?”</p><p>Matsukawa clicks his tongue when you remain shamefully silent. “Huh. So you’d really just say anything to get your mouth stuffed with cock, then? Make empty promises, even after I decided to be <em>generous</em> and let you have a taste?” </p><p>Your head shoots up at that.</p><p>“Weren’t empty promises, ‘Sei!” you whine in protest. “Look, I- you can-” Dulled eyes perk up in mild curiosity when you reach a hand towards his bent arm, gingerly easing it away from under his jaw. Gentle fingers trail up the back of his hand, lacing through the gaps between his. </p><p>(He has to physically hold off from smiling when he feels the affectionate stroke of your thumb against the inside of his palm.)</p><p>You bring his hand down, spaying it open against the side of your head. Once you feel his fingers grip the back of your scalp, you let go, resuming your previous hold around his cock. “You can, um- you can show me how you like it? Just so I can get used to it?”</p><p>“Hm? But I thought this was about <em>you</em> learning.” Matsukawa cocks his head to the side in question, giving you that same condescending smile. “Gonna make me do all the work even now, huh?”</p><p>“No, no, just for a bit!” you assure, “Just to get used to it.” With that, you inch your head back forward again, mouthing a wet path along the thick vein running up the underside of his dick before opening your lips over the reddened, leaking head. </p><p>“‘Kay, baby. Just for a bit. Don’t make me regret this.” </p><p>Your murmured “<em>I won’t</em>” dissolves into thin air when he brings your head down, forcing his length into your mouth in one go. It’s only when his hands still, that you realize you’ve screwed your eyes shut. One eyelid follows the other as they slowly flutter open. </p><p>They widen in alarm when you realize that <em>fuck</em>- he’s barely <em>halfway</em> in, and he’s already inching dangerously close to the end of your palate. </p><p>He snorts at the look of bewilderment on your face. “Well? You ready or what?” You offer him a weak nod (or, at least, try to). </p><p>And then, inch by inch, he continues easing your head down further. You wait in dreaded anticipation, already sensing the quiet build-up of your gag reflex in response to the painstaking deliberation of his pace. He moves slow, allowing you to feel every ridge, every bulging vein brush up against the velvety plushness of your inner cheeks. </p><p>Whether it was meant as actual emotional leniency to help ease you into it, or just another layer of calculated sadism, you can’t tell. </p><p>Not that it matters anyway, because suddenly, you’re far too occupied with how the walls of your throat begin shuddering and convulsing as the blunt head of his cock reaches the back of your mouth.</p><p>And then, he pulls you off, only to thrust in again. </p><p>“Fuck- <em>Fuck</em>, that’s good, baby,” his words come out in sharp hisses, that - for the first time in the entire evening - actually sound the slightest bit uninhibited, “Nice and fucking tight for me. Your little throat was made just for my cock, huh?” </p><p>God, it’s pathetic. It’s fucking <em>pathetic</em> how you ignore the uncomfortable seizing of your throat, you ignore the growing brutality of his pace, you ignore the hot tears trailing free down your cheeks, all so you can latch onto the <em>sliver</em> of bittersweet praise he scraps at you. </p><p>Yeah, you really must be pathetic. There’s no other explanation for why you’re practically moaning around his length as he fucks your throat, desperately drinking in every groan and hiss that escapes his lips and lingers in the air. </p><p>“Okay,” Matsukawa grunts out, tapping the back of your head with two fingers as he relaxes his pace, “Think you got it now? Or do you need me to keep doing the work-” </p><p>An indignant whine sounds out from within your throat. He chuckles, patting your head one last time, before backing off. “Alright, Alright. Show me whatcha got then.” </p><p>With renewed confidence, you continue where he left off, bobbing your head up and down as you take him deeper into the hot warmth of your mouth. You’ve begrudgingly accepted that the aching discomfort of your gag reflex is going to remain persistent, and so, you focus on lifting your tongue and nudging his cock up, directing it away from the entrance of your throat. </p><p>Besides, it’s not too hard to divert your attention away from the light shudder of your throat - not when you find yourself far more preoccupied with the low grunts spilling out from the man before you. </p><p>Perhaps, that was the beginning of your demise, because now, it’s much easier to close your eyes and move like clockwork, <em>up</em> and <em>down</em>, <em>up</em> and <em>down</em>. </p><p>It’s easy to perk your ears up and zone in on the raggedness of his breath, allowing it to plant a small seed of arrogance deep within you. </p><p>And it’s just as easy to miss how his right hand shifts, quietly rustling into the bundled up fabric of his pants, fingers reaching for the tiny remote nudged inside his pocket. </p><p>You don’t miss the loud, reverberant buzzing that sounds through the room. </p><p>You certainly don’t miss the sharp, electric pleasure that crackles through you, coursing along every vein before going straight to your clit. </p><p>Shaky hands grip frantically at the fabric of his pants, desperate for some sort of purchase as you pull your head away from his dick. As you attempt to keep steady on sweat slicked knees that slip far too easily against tile flooring, you curse yourself for forgetting about the little vibrator he had nudged up inside your panties. </p><p>And then, over the sound of the buzzing and your own whimpering, you hear the click of a tongue. </p><p>“Aw, baby. Looks like you’ll have to start all over again.” </p><p> </p><p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆</p><p> </p><p>The sun is no more. </p><p>A dark purple shrouds the room in a calm quiet.  </p><p>Lithe fingers trail up the front seam of his shirt, gently pressing another button into the slit of fabric before teasing it open, revealing sweat-sheened skin. His gaze follows the pad of your index as it settles on his naked collar, lightly tracing patterns that he’s too blissed to figure out.  </p><p>“You were so mean this time.” </p><p>Brown eyes shift towards you, brows quirking up in amusement as he chuckles, “Hm, was I? Sorry, princess. Couldn’t resist.” His hand falls free from its place in your hair, dropping down to obnoxiously pinch your cheek. “You just get all cute when I tease. Turn into a little crybaby.”</p><p>Your jaw drops in mock indignation. Smacking his hand away, you complain, “Like I said - <em>mean</em>!” You sit up slightly from where you’re bundled in his lap, folding your arms stubbornly. “I should’ve just bitten your dick while I was down there.” </p><p>He snorts at that. “Mm, last I checked, there's only one masochist in this relationship - and it isn’t me. So, yeah, think I’ll pass on that offer.” </p><p>You mutter playful abuses at him in response, but nonetheless, settle back into his chest with a soft smile. </p><p>“But, since I was so ‘<em>mean</em>’,” his voice drops down to a low whisper, lips trailing down to speak directly into your ear, “how about I make it up to you, huh princess?”</p><p>The reaction is instantaneous.</p><p>Every trace of playfulness in your eyes dissipates, leaving in its wake sharp pin pricks of lust and need that glow under the evening light. Your body turns soft and malleable, easily folding into him as warm hands maneuver you closer to his hard form. </p><p>“And, I promise,” he adds, thick fingers already dragging a whimper out of your lips as they trace up the slickness gathered along your folds, “this time, I’ll be <em>extra</em> nice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back from the dead lol hi! My 3-D life has me stretched thin, and I was definitely in need of a little mental health break, but otherwise, I'm alright! I hope you guys are doing okay and staying safe &lt;3</p><p>As for this fic - I don't usually lean too hard into mean dom scenarios because I like keeping the boys soft, but this... this would not leave my head lol. If you've reached this far, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the result of my Mattsun brain rot :')</p><p>P.S. I am so, so sorry for taking literal centuries to respond to comments 😭<br/>I'm not as active on here, but I will do my best to reply when I can. Just know that I always, always appreciate when you guys take the time to leave kudos/comments/feedback on my work xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>